unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Tortoise Dormitory
is the worst dormitory of all dormitories. It is the dormitory of the male students with the lowest grades. In the dining hall, a student selects an item from the menu which is then served to them. A student pays for the basic lodging fee of the dormitory and a separate fee for the student's food expenses in the dormitory. Appearance Exterior Tortoise Dormitory is an old three-story building in the georgian style of architecture. Its exterior is composed of a building with five chimneys on its slate shingle hip roof with white balustrades, brick walls, a string course between the first and second floors, several rectangular windows, an arch leading to the dormitory's entrance, a paneled wooden two-door door, a turtle shell-shaped nameplate engraved with the dormitory's name, [Tortoise Hall], various trees, shrubs and flowering plants surrounding the building, and a river beside the building. Interior Tortoise Dormitory is a building composed of a lobby, bedrooms with bathrooms, a dining hall, and the dormitory locker. Its interior is composed of worn out ceilings and walls, and a wooden floor. Lobby The lobby is composed of a hall with two wooden doors at either side of the wall and a carpeted floor. An arch leads further inside where a circular wooden table with a brown vase filled with red roses that serves as the lobby's centerpiece, a rectangular wooden table with a candlestick telephone on top by the wall, a wooden spiral staircase, and several various wooden framed paintings hanged on its wall. Akabane Raishin's Room The room of Akabane Raishin is a bedroom with a bathroom, meant for two students, located on the second floor of the building. The entrance to the room is a wooden door with a turtle shell-shaped nameplate engraved with the lodger's name, [Raishin Akabane]. The bedroom's size and is worn out with a cracked ceiling and sooty walls. It has three gold call bells, for a call for a telephone call and for a call from the dormitory's dining hall, at the top of its door, a wooden panel by the wall at the entrance, a chandelier hanged on its ceiling, two creaking wooden beds with a cream-white pillow and bedsheets, a wooden study desk with a lampshade, books, and an accompanying wooden chair, a closet, a square tatami table with a square hole at its center, a fire place by the wall with a lampshade on top, a small rectangular wooden table with a vase filled with pink flowers beside the the fireplace, various wooden framed paintings hanged on its walls, cream-white curtained windows, a carpeted floor, and a wooden door leading to the room's bathroom. The room's bathroom has a white bathtub with a gold shower and green shower curtain, a wooden stool, a wooden toilet by a cream-white curtained window, a cream-white vase beside the toilet, and a nature designed folding Japanese screen divider. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" List of Known Residents * August Veyron * Raishin Akabane Gallery Tortoise Dormitory Nameplate.png|Tortoise Dormitory nameplate. Tortoise Dormitory Front Door.png|Tortoise Dormitory front door. Tortoise Dormitory Lobby.png|Tortoise Dormitory lobby. Akabane Raishin's Room Nameplate.png|Akabane Raishin's room nameplate. Akabane Raishin's Room.png|Akabane Raishin's room. Akabane Raishin's Room's Bathroom.png|Akabane Raishin's room's bathroom. Trivia See Also * Gryphon Dormitory * Raphael Dormitory References Category:Locations Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Dormitories